Percy's Jackson
by liamgustin
Summary: SLASH boy/boy The story of Percy Jackson with a little bit of a twist, the sword fighting in my story is a little bit different than what you're used too. 18
1. Chapter 1

Percy's Jackson

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Percy Jackson. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit

Feedback is encouraged

It had only been a few days since Percy had arrived at Camp Half Blood, he still couldn't quite wrap his head around the whole situation, I mean the gods, Olympus, his best friend being a goat it was just too much to process.

Percy was laying in his bunk, alone, staring at the ceiling, he couldn't sleep.

Percy threw off the covers and rose to his feet, he needed to get some fresh air. Percy ignored the rules about curfew and headed to the beach.

He didn't care much for his father at the moment, even if he was the great Poseidon. But Percy still loved the beach.

The night was cool, but not cold, a nice breeze rolled off the waves, washing over the hills and into the camp.

Percy sat against a sand dune, curling his feet until they were covered in sand, grains imbedded themselves between Percy's toes.

There was a full moon tonight, the light making everything clearly visible, it was Percy's favourite kind of night.

He looked around before lifting off his shirt, letting his bare back groove into the sand dune, Percy was sitting in nothing but his boxers, watching the gentle waves lap against the shore, moonlight casting grey shadows over the dunes, what a perfect night.

Percy lost himself in the moment, forgetting about the gods, forgetting about Olympus and forgetting about his best friend, the goat.

It was just him and the ocean, nothing between him and himself, alone, silent, at last.

Percy's boxers started getting a little tighter, his trident was standing at full attention. Percy looked side to side and listened, but could see or hear no-one.

'Why not? Percy said to no one. Percy reached his hand down and un-did the little button holding him back, with a spring, Percy's cock rose out of his Boxers like a sword being unsheathed.

Percy gripped his impressive 8 inch (and counting) cut cock and lightly stroked it.

Percy let himself go, his eyes closed, his hand stroking gently but consistently up and down his cock.

A drop of pre-cum gleamed in the moonlight.

Percy felt like he was in the fields of Elysium, until he was interrupted.

'Nice night for it' a voice said near Percy, Percy jumped back into reality and quickly tried to cover himself with his T-shirt.

'Oh shit, Luke, I'm sorry, I was just…it'll never happen again' Percy stuttered out trying to explain himself.

It was Luke the guy Annabeth clearly loved, this was the worst person who could have found him, well not the worst but it's pretty bad, he knew everyone at camp and if they found out, he'd rather be dead.

'Percy its okay' Luke said with a laugh 'I had same idea as you'

Percy looked up at him quizzically, Luke plonked down next to where Percy was sitting, Percy leaned away a bit in confusion.

'Percy, were teenagers, it's pretty natural' Luke said casually as he lifted off his shirt and fell back into the sand dune.

Percy still leaned away but moved slightly forward. Luke released his own button holding back his sword, Percy hadn't noticed Luke was in Boxers but he could see now.

Luke's own cut sword stood at 9 and a half inches. Luke gripped his own cock and started gently stroking it while he looked at Percy, who was engrossed by Luke's cock.

'Percy? Luke said with a laugh which jolted Percy back into reality, 'are you joining me?

Percy slowly leaned back against the sand dunes and let his T-shirt fall to the side, his cock already reaching its full height again.

Luke smiled to himself as Percy gripped his own cock and started stroking.

Percy didn't think this was too weird really, he was a bit uncomfortable at first, but this was a normal thing teenagers did, Percy could look at the waves and even imagine he was alone.

That was the case until Luke reached out and grabbed Percy's trident.

And that's the end of the first chapter for this brand new story, I hope you all enjoyed it. I've been wanting to write something like this for so long, I love the books and even the movies. I'm really sorry this chapter is so short, but I wanted to see how it would look before getting into it more. If you liked it, make sure you let me know, so I know to write longer ones, and id also love to hear suggestions about future chapters. But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy's Jackson**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Percy Jackson. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit**

 **Feedback is encouraged**

 **Wow, it has been so long since I updated this story.**

 **I saw the two movies on T.V. again and it got me in the mood to write more, so I hope you enjoy.**

'What the underworld, Luke' Percy said, rolling out of Luke's grip.

Percy rolled over until he was in the same position as before, but now just a roll further away from Luke.

'What's wrong?' Luke said casually, stroking his own cock again.

'Wha-what do you mean what's wrong?' Percy said, his brow furrowing in confusion.

'Percy, were both teenagers, teenagers experiment, you can't tell me you've never thought about what another guy's dick would feel like?' Luke questioned.

'Well, I-I mean I've thought about it but I never actually planned on doing it' Percy stuttered.

'Why not?' Luke said, continuing to stroke his cock.

'I-I guess I never thought there would be a guy I'd want to try it with' Percy replied.

'Well, what about me?' Luke said, rising to his feet.

Percy leaned away as Luke walked closer to him.

Percy didn't know what to say, he really liked Luke as a friend and one day he did want to try stuff with a guy but he just wasn't feeling it right now.

'Come on, Percy' Luke said, straddling Percy's legs.

'Luke no, I don't think I…' Percy's words were cut off by Luke throwing his body onto Percy's and smashing their lips together.

Percy froze for a moment before realising what was happening.

Percy started to struggle under the weight of Luke.

Luke was so much bigger and stronger than Percy that he couldn't get out from underneath him.

Luke's cock grinded against Percy's as pre-cum rubbed between their cock heads.

Percy started shaking his head to get Luke's tongue out of his mouth.

Percy managed to break free of the kiss, causing Luke to lean his head back.

'Luke, STOP' Percy said loudly.

'Come on, stop fighting me, you'll like it, everyone always does in the end' Luke said, grabbing Percy's arms and holding them down.

'Luke I don't want to do this' Percy pleaded.

Percy didn't know what to do, he couldn't deny his cock was hard from the stimulation but his mind just wasn't ready to do this.

But Luke wasn't letting go, and Percy couldn't get away.

Luke shuffled his way up Percy's body until his legs were straddling Percy's neck.

Luke's cock slapped down onto Percy's face.

Percy grunted and tried turning his head left and right, but Luke's massive sword just flopped on his face like a fish out of water.

Percy's body was now free to move but he still couldn't slip out from between Luke's legs.

Luke grasped his cock at the base and aimed the tip at Percy's mouth.

'Open your mouth, Percy' Luke grunted.

'Oo' was all Percy could reply with his mouth closed.

Luke pushed his cock into Percy's closed lips but couldn't get through his clenched jaw.

Percy could taste a warm liquid coming from Luke's cock, and he liked it.

As much as Percy struggled, his cock remained hard and he found himself struggling less and less every second.

Eventually Percy's jaw started to hurt so he had no choice but to open it slightly.

A slight opening was all Luke needed to thrust his hips forward causing his whole cock to slide down Percy's throat.

Percy choked and gagged on the large intrusion but there was nothing he could do.

'Fuckkkkk' Luke moaned throwing his head back.

Percy's warm tight throat constricted around Luke's cock, sending pleasure waves through his body.

It was only when Percy was close to blacking out that Luke pulled back.

Percy gasped for air but not even a second later Luke thrust his cock into his mouth once again.

Percy gagged again but not as bad as the first time.

Luke started to thrust his hips forward and backward.

Percy choked and spluttered with every thrust, but slowly he managed to last a whole thrust in and out without choking.

Without even realising it, Percy's body laid still in the sand, he wasn't flailing his arms and legs trying to get away.

'Argh fuck, yes, just what I needed' Luke grunted and moaned.

Sweat was forming on Luke's forehead and back, his chest rose and fell quickly as he panted over Percy.

A few minutes later, Luke was reaching the point of no return.

'Oh fuck, Percy, I'm gonna cum' Luke grunted.

Luke thrust his entire body forward one last time as he unloaded his load straight down Percy's throat.

Percy choked as cum flooded his throat but Luke didn't pull away.

'AH AH AH AH AH FUCK AH FUCK' Luke grunted, as his cock shot ropes of cum into Percy.

It was only when every last drop of cum had been drained from Luke's balls that he pulled back.

Small drops of cum leaked from Luke's cock as it came out of Percy's mouth, with the last drop resting on his bottom lip.

Luke back off of Percy completely and stood at his feet.

For a split second Luke's face showed regret, but as quick as it came it was gone.

Bending down Luke picked up his T-shit from the ground before stuffing his deflated cock back into its prison.

Luke turned away from Percy, who lay panting on the sand, and jogged away.

Percy breathed deeply, he was unable to move, unable to speak or even think.

His cock remained hard, so Percy instinctively gripped his cock in his hand and started to stroke.

It was less than a minute before Percy's trident started exploding waves of cum over his sweaty chest.

'Ahhhh' was all Percy could moan as his cock finally softened in his hand.

It seemed cumming cleared Percy's head enough for him to go back to his cabin.

Percy grabbed his shirt and stuffed his soft cock back into his boxers before slowly walking back to his cabin.

The moon was still high in the sky but not as high as it had been before.

It seemed that even with all the light shining off of the moon neither Luke nor Percy saw Poseidon, the god of the sea, watching from within the shallows of the sea.

 **And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **This chapter took a little bit of a darker turn than I had planned but it was just where my writing took me.**

 **Please let me know what you like to see in future chapters, or you can PM me to discuss things further. I would love to hear from you.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


End file.
